Playtime in Skirts and Ties
by Cactusgirl329
Summary: Future!Brittana. Brittany has a interview for a job she wants and Santana thinks of a way to help her girl prepare. Playtime. Smut. One-Shot.


**As a holiday special and because I can't update **_**Sirens **_**as quickly as I want, I finished this one-shot I've been playing with for a bit. It fits in the series of one-shots based on Brittana's imagination and all the times they spend getting it on. Unlike previous playtimes, this one is future!Brittana, but it still follows basic playtime rules – Britt and San engage in roleplaying for fun and sexytimes ensue. :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Playtime in Skirts and Ties**

"_No. Yes, that one. Don't you dare or I'll have you working at MickeyD's by the end of the week." Santana Lopez walked around her office with a head set on, a pen in her hand, and people walking back and forth, trying to be both helpful and as indiscreet as possible. "What is that?"_

"_That's the color that the interior designer sent over for your new office." The young girl responded as she flipped through a few sheets of paint chips for Santana's approval. _

"_Are you kidding me?" Santana's face revealed all. Not pleased. The girl quaked slightly, hoping her boss' legendary rage would be reserved for someone else day. "You get Hummel on the line. I don't care if everyone raves about his work. You tell him that he changes everything or he's going to need his leather interior room to keep him warm when I kick his ass so hard he becomes the second Hummel telescope!"_

"_So I should tell him to change the design of the office?" The girl stammered. _

"_Did I stutter? Was I confusing at any point? Yes! Get that material out of my face! I'll have to hire an extra person on the cleaning staff just so someone can vacuum my walls!" Santana growled and waved her hand dismissively. Something must have caught the brunette's attention on the other end of the line because she flipped a hand up to the head piece to press it hard against her ear. "No, not you baby. No! Please don't call Kurt. I didn't mean any of that."_

_"I'm pretty sure it's the Hubble telescope." The sweet voice on the other line softly chided Santana._

_"Whatever." Santana mumbled in reply. She didn't like for her insults to be half-assed._

_"Can you at least be a little nicer to your assistant?"_

"_No! She's fine. She knows I only yell at her because I appreciate her assistance."_

"_Who told you to say that?"_

"_No one…" Santana said under her breath and moved towards the west side window to face the city outlook._

"_Oh my god! Santana Lopez! You just totally used a Sue-ism. I can't wait to tell Quinn. She's going to love it."_

"_No, please don't! I take it back! I'll be nice to Rachet."_

"_Her name's Raquel."_

"_Whatever."_

"_San." Brittany said through the mouthpiece and Santana could just imagine the look on her lover's face. Smiling softly to herself, Santana's eyes gazed down to her left hand where a thin band wrapped around her ring finger. Lover was a light term for best friend, soul mate, wife, etc._

"_Ready for your interview?"_

"_I'm getting nervous. I really want to work with the animals. All I can think about is how much fun it would be to get to play with them every day. I can dance at the studio at night and work with the shelter and maybe one day I can get to the zoo. I've been talking to Holly about stepping stones towards getting that zoo job."_

_Santana rolled her eyes at the mention of Holly Holiday. As if she needed Brittany taking too much advice from the wandering, but ever present nomadic instructor. Holly could be helpful, but sometimes Santana wondered just how much help Holly could offer to Britt when every time she talked, she sounded like an old Nike commercial. Just Do It! But stepping stones were definitely good advice. _

"_I know you'll do great, B. No one ever says no to you. So I'm sure the shelter will hire you right after the interview."_

"_I just- really want to do this, San."_

_Santana smiled softly as her thumb slowly turned the wedding band on her finger. "I've got an idea."_

* * *

Brittany pushed back at a few stray wisps of blonde hair carried by the rather brisk cold December air. Her bright blue eyes adjusted to the wind as they glanced down at the paper in her hand for the twentieth time to make sure she had the right address. Quickly, she made a mental check in front of the large double glass doors to the complex building. She wore a simple, but elegant black dress which accentuated her long firm legs. The long strands of her blonde hair had been pulled back around the crown of her head to a perfect bun high in the back. The most striking part of her outfit was, without competition, her bright blue eyes popping with help from subtly applied eyeliner and a light shade of shimmering blue eye shadow.

Her heels made small clicks on the floor as she crossed the lobby of the great complex building. For a busy district in the middle of the city, there seemed to be no one present. There should have been people walking in and out and waiting for the elevators, but Brittany saw no one. No need to panic, but she did feel slightly unnerved. Out of nervous habit, she licked her bottom lip. The security guard at the main desk glanced up at her with apathetic eyes as if it didn't matter how long she lingered at the front entrance, she'd have to eventually come to him.

The interview would be a snap. The project director all but said they would take her right away. And then quickly explained they only needed to go through the formal interview process first. Brittany had agreed right away and said as soon as possible as she thought the interview would be on site with the director of the clinic. But then he said something about having to interview at corporate. Who did that? It seemed overkill to send her all the way into the heart of downtown to take an interview with some big shot in a big office with the perfect view of the city to determine if she could work with animals.

Confident in her own ability to wow anyone and that she was qualified for this job, Brittany approached the security desk. The sound of her heels echoed in the deserted lobby. The older man raised a disinterested eyebrow in her direction before tapping on the guest sign-in sheet. She nodded with a gracious smile and took the pen. Literally there had been no other names on the sheet. Quickly, Britt scribbled: _Brittany S. Pierce._

The security guard took the pad back and took entirely too long to read her name. Feeling under pressure to provide a reason for her presence, Brittany readjusted the shoulder strap of her briefcase. She handed over a card with directions, times, and a floor number on the back. "I was told to show you this card?"

"Yeah I see it." He flipped if over a few times without actually reading it. Again, Britt frowned. He reached under his desk and pulled up a plastic badge with a lanyard attached. "Here's your guest badge. You'll need it to go and down the elevators. You're going to want to take floor number 71 and go left down the corridor."

"Thanks." Brittany said and almost added 'I think'. Why couldn't it be a normal place where she would interview and they would just give her the job? This was the weirdest office building ever. The elevator prompted her for a barcode on the badge to open. No one was at the elevator and no one else was walking the lobby, Brittany contemplated calling Santana to tell her about how freaky this place was. She hit the 71 button instead.

She took the left just as instructed and noted the door number written on the back of the business card. It just said 'Last Office on the Left'. Her heels were the only noise in the office suite and it seemed like every office was abandoned or empty. No one worked here so why would be coming here for an interview. At the last office, she drew in a deep breath and checked herself over once more. Despite telling herself that she'd do well, Brittany still felt butterflies in her stomach. It had been a long time since she had done an interview and she'd never done one so formal.

No more time to stall. Brittany knocked on the door. No one answered. With an exasperated sigh, Brittany entertained the idea that she had been punked into coming to this empty building for nothing. To make sure, Brittany turned the knob of the door and pushed it open. Peeking her head in, she called out. "Hello? Anyone here? I'm here for an interview."

"Ah, Miss Pierce, please come in and take a seat." A low and velvety voice ran through the office. It had been a long time since Brittany had felt compelled to do anything based on a voice alone. But there were currents of power and compulsion threaded through the invitation. The blonde pushed the door open completely and took a step in. A lone light shed the softest of illumination about the room. There were a few chairs set up next to a bookshelf and paintings not yet hung leaning against the unpainted walls. In the center of the office there was a rather large business desk and a chair facing the window view. Because of the lack of light, Brittany could hardly tell who was addressing her.

"Sorry, I just came in, but I didn't hear anyone. So I just thought I should open the door." Britt said taking an uneasy step toward the center of the room.

"Take a seat, Miss Pierce." The figure still hadn't turned around. It was incredibly unnerving.

"Am I even in the right place?"

"Oh yes, you most certainly are in the right place." The voice responded as Brittany finally lowered herself to the seat in front of the desk. Her legs tucked naturally underneath at the ankle and she dropped her briefcase to her side on the floor. The chair spun slowly around to reveal the most beautiful woman Brittany had ever seen. Long dark tresses hung wavy around her face. She had a perfect complexion and eyes dark enough to hold all secrets. It had been a while since Brittany had seen a woman who could pull off the power suit in the way this woman did. She exuded the perfect amount of confidence while the material flattered all her curves. And Brittany could definitely see she had curves. She smiled and asked. "Your name is Brittany Pierce, yes?"

And Brittany completely forgot her name.

The woman winked at her as if that would help clear her memory – it didn't.

"Well, Miss Pierce, since I can just assume that's your name for now." She slapped down a file on her desk and began to leaf through the pages. Apparently whatever she was reading was very interesting. Brittany watched as she held up certain pages longer than others. Finally, she looked back up to Brittany and ran her tongue around the bottom portion of her luscious lips. "You come highly recommended as the type of worker who never gives up, likes a challenge, and will do anything to please her superiors. Is that accurate? Would you say that you, Miss Pierce, would do anything to please your boss?"

Britt almost physically gulped as the woman raised an eye brow at her. Perhaps it was the way she arched her brow or the not so subtle lick of her lips, but Brittany felt a shudder violently rip through her body. She tried to subside the sensation by squeezing her legs together, but she only succeeded in rubbing her inner thighs closer together. "Yes-yes, I think that's all true."

"Good…" The woman stood up from her chair, but Brittany only noticed the way her fingers lingered on the wood surface. They danced and moved along the grain of the wood. Why was she being so strange about this interview? She just needed to pull herself together so she could nail it. The thought was perhaps premature as Brittany had lost sight of the woman.

A second later, short and well-taken care of nails dragged along her shoulder blades from behind. Britt almost jumped out of her skin at the contact. She shut her eyes tight trying to concentrate. She wanted this job so bad. "What's- what can I call you?"

"Ma'am. Boss. Whatever you think is appropriate." She leaned in close and Britt could feel her hot breath on the back of her nape. All her hair stood up and Brittany tried once again to rub out the feeling growing between her legs.

"So does that mean I got the job, boss?" Brittany asked.

Soft, dark laughter caressed the top most part of Brittany's ear as the woman leaned in further. Her lips were barely a fraction away from touching her. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

Gulping, Brittany bit her top lip as she nodded enthusiastically. "I have my resume and my references." The blonde held up a stack of paperwork for the other woman to take. She did and glanced at them once before tossing them to the desk. The brunette then spun around Britt in the chair so they were facing. This had to be the most unorthodox interview ever in the history of job interviews.

"We'll get to those eventually, but first I want to see how you look with your hair down." The woman half sat on the edge of the large desk with her arms crossed waiting for Brittany to take down her hair. Feeling pressured, Britt slowly began to unwind the tight bun she had worn to appear more professional for the interview. Maybe the woman was wondering what she looked like in order to access if the animals would be okay with her. Somehow, Brittany doubted that was the reason. The short woman gave her a smirk as the long blonde hair drifted down from the top of her head. "Good. Now, I want you lean back on that chair."

Brittany's breath hitched again at the command, but she obeyed and slowly lowered her body backwards in the seat. Definitely the strangest interview she had ever been in. "Like this?"

"Good. You do listen incredibly well." The brunette lifted her body off the desk ledge and moved forward into the space between them. "Now, you're going to spread you legs and lift your hands above your head and keep them there."

"What?" Stunned, Britt almost jumped from the chair. But the woman threw her heel up in the air and it landed on the tiny lip of the chair between Britt's legs. The pressure of her foot between her thighs and the way this woman was already dominating made Brittany all but cum. The blonde squeezed her legs together around the point of the designer shoe.

The boss-lady smirked as she realized her interviewee was attempting to rub herself off with her shoe. Her eyes glinted as she dug the tip of her shoe even further up the chair so Brittany was forced to spread her legs even further. "That's a good girl, Miss Pierce, now lift those beautiful arms above your head and I'll give you the most thorough interview you've ever had in your life."

"Fuck-" Her breath rattled at the come on and her hips lifted from the leather seat as a short wave of pleasure pulsed from her core. Their eyes locked. Unable to resist anything this woman had told her to do so far, Brittany raised her arms over her head slowly. She relished the other woman's reaction. Hyper sensitive to all touch from being so turned on, Brittany loved the way the material dragged, clumped, and folded at new angles as it readjusted to her fingers interlocking above her disheveled hair. Charged and feeling bolder as this woman continued to verbally dominate her, Britt brazenly asked. "Good?"

"Hmm poor language and communication skills. We may have a problem already, Miss Pierce." But the woman winked at her as if Brittany's choice of words were completely appropriate. "We may have to see how good your problem solving and hands-on skills are."

Britt opened her mouth to ask what exactly that meant, but she was swiftly answered. The heel that had been grinding so deliciously between her thighs suddenly kicked the chair. Perhaps in her observations about everything else strange in the room, it had completely escaped Brittany's attention that she was sitting in a chair equipped with wheels. The sudden and forceful motion sent her flying backwards over the uncarpeted floor. The back of the chair hit the wall with a thunk, but she kept her arms above her head the entire time. Her bright blue eyes whipped upwards to seeing the incoming Latina strut confidently in her direction. Brittany felt a sense of accomplishment that she had been able to remain in relatively the same position her potential boss had placed her in. The feeling swiftly turned into a twisting anxiety knotting deep in her core as she realized how both incredibly sexy and predatory this woman looked at once.

"This is a decent start for direction following. Now let's see those problem solving skills." After what felt like a second, the brunette had once again closed the distance between them rather quickly. Within a mere second, she grasped tightly onto both Brittany's wrists effectively pinning them against the half painted wall above her head. Startled, Brittany struggled for a moment, but stopped at the dark look those chocolate eyes conveyed. "I'm going to see if you're physically healthy for the demanding tasks our employees sometimes have to perform. But I need to perform this test without any interference. I'll start by helping you out. I'll keep hold of your wrists for the first few tests and then I'm going to need both of my hands. And that's when you'll have to keep them above your head. I've found it sometimes helps to clasp them tightly or use the wall as leverage, but you'll just have to figure out an intuitive way to complete the task. Do we understand each other?"

The inside of her mouth was incredibly dry and she could literally feel every word the woman spoke rippling through her body. Unable to completely form words, Britt nodded her head again.

Keeping a steady grip on her wrists, the woman leaned even further over Brittany's body and slid seamless between her spread legs. Brittany's chest hitched as she thought for sure her interviewer was about to kiss her, but the woman's lips grazed right over her cheeks. "Uhf-" She moaned right as the brunette beauty bit down on her ear lobe.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Pierce." Every single word the woman spoke rattled Brittany's body in new and exciting ways. All the hair on her neck stood up while her skin felt like it was on fire. Again, Britt nodded weakly as if she had any choice in her cooperation. This time the brunette kissed the corner of her lips. Her eyes remained locked to Brittany's as her free left hand wandered up Brittany's dress and played with the shoulder strap. The thin black material inched up her toned shoulders and rolled until it caught once again on her bicep. Britt felt incredibly vulnerable as this woman exposed her bare shoulder.

"You look like you work out, but I have a feeling you don't go to the gym." The woman whispered against the newly exposed and goosebumped flesh.

"No, I like to dance and run and-" Brittany's answer abruptly cut off as the woman pressed the softest of kisses to the top of her shoulder before playfully nipping her. Britt tried to squeeze her legs together. The sharp and unexpected bite increased the growing pleasure building inside. And while she loved the woman literally inserting her body between her legs, it also prevented Britt from rubbing her thighs together. As if her potential boss sensed the cause of Brittany's frustration, she flashed the blonde a devious smirk.

Another bite, this time lower and closer to her collarbone, sent Brittany moaning. Her head rolled back in the chair to the wall behind her. Instinctively, her arms jerked forward hoping to catch the back of the woman's head. But the strong grip around her wrists reminded her that she had to remain in this compromising position until she was released. Perhaps the desperation to move her arms caught her capturer's attention. Once she was sure Brittany had stopped struggling, her boss cautiously released her wrists. Confused, Brittany almost jumped for the other woman to pull her into a closer embrace.

Again, it seemed she read Britt's mind as she pulled back and wagged a scolding finger at her. "Tsk tsk, Miss Pierce, remember, I need you to stay perfectly still for this portion of the test. It requires-" Her right hand dropped to the back of Brittany's dress and deftly pulled the zipper down while her other hand aided the straps on either side of the dress to flop down. "-both hands."

The blonde squirmed as her entire back arched from the chair. She just wanted to press herself up until she was against this other woman. Instead, she had to focus on trying to keep her blasted hands above her head. It was maddening when all she wanted to do was encourage this woman to ravish her. Sensing Brittany's dilemma, the Latina's fingers unhooked her bra and pushed above the rise of her perky tits. The brunette lowered her head planting soft kisses along Brittany's defined collarbone and the valley between her breasts. Each kiss became bolder. Finally, she reached Brittany's areola. With a smirk, the woman sucked Brittany's already hard nipple.

Shocked and incredibly horny, Brittany gasped and lunged her hips forward in the chair so her groin rocked hard against the other woman. Her back arched at an angle only a dancer could achieve and her hands scraped at the wall trying to find purchase so her boss wouldn't think she couldn't follow directions.

The woman's tongue circled and circled around the hard nub sucking at different intervals to increase Brittany's stimulation and frustration. The blonde's hips were gyrating into the other woman's body and the Latina responded by rocking with her. "Uh-uh-" Britt groaned every time the belt buckle on her pants rubbed against her already hyper-sensitive cilt. "Please-I don't know how much longer I can do this." Brittany confessed between pants.

"_Come on, B, I know you've got more stamina then that, babe." Santana broke her character for the briefest of seconds to stare intensely in her lover's eyes. Those blue eyes she fell in love with back in high school connected with hers and Santana felt a shudder of pleasure run the length of her body. Her hips rocked back into Britt's with greater force. Pressing the point home, Santana's teeth dragged Britt's nipple out. The blonde moaned again and nodded vigorously keeping her hands above her head. San smirked and whispered between her lover's breasts. "Because I'm going to eat you out until you put marks in my newly painted walls."_

Britt cried out at her lover's words and shut her eyes as she unexpectedly came at only the promises of further sexual advancement. As if on command, the blonde's nails dug into the wall behind her head. Despite the brief release, she could already feel her body tightening in anticipation for another wave of unrestrained pleasure.

Seeing that her interviewee was going to keep her orders, the woman eased off Brittany's lap and quickly pulled off her jacket. In a few seconds, it lay discarded on the floor next to them. She dropped to her knees between Brittany's thighs. Santana glanced up, but saw Brittany was still panting from her latest orgasm and her eyes were sealed shut.

Perfect.

The brunette's fingers toyed with the hem of Brittany's dress for a few seconds enjoying the subtle ways her lover's face changed. Santana grasped the black material and scrunched it. The dress clumped her hands on either side of Brittany's thighs. Not wanting to give the blonde a moment to recover, she pulled the dress up to Brittany's hips.

"Oh fuck, you're soaking, Miss Pierce." Glistening wet spots already formed on Brittany's black panties. Her nails scraped along the inside of Brittany's thighs. "Strong legs and healthy libido. I think you really are in quite excellent health."

The Latina's fingers ran back up between Brittany's inner thighs pushing them further apart. "And you're so flexible." Her pointer fingers hooked around the edges of Britt's panties and yanked them down flinging them behind her head somewhere in the office. _"Fuck, B, you're so wet." Santana whispered making sure every hot word brushed against her lover's pussy. _She lowered her head down and took a long lick between Brittany's lips. The blonde cried out again and shook in the chair.

"San!" Brittany no longer cared about calling her boss the correct name. She finally released the wall and brought her hands down to the back of Santana's head. Her fingers thread through the dark hair as she worked her lovers face further and further into her dripping pussy. Unable to contain the noises coming from her mouth, Brittany wantonly moaned every time Santana's tongue rimmed around her lips and dipped into her. "Please! Please! I need you-now!"

Santana's head emerged from her lover's thighs with a sheen of liquid around her mouth and chin. A smirk played on her lips at Britt's plea. She hiked a leg over Brittany and maneuvered her left hand into the space between them. The tip of her finger ran up and down Britt's pussy and slid inside. Brittany's grip in her hair tightened as her head rolled back. "More."

Eager to please, Santana shoved another finger in her lover rocking her fingers in and out with every gyration from Brittany's insatiable hips. "Sa-San-San-" The blonde could barely talk. She had been cumming for the past minute and now her body was throbbing to where she couldn't think or speak or communicate anything except her lover's name. Over and over again waves of ecstasy passed through her body. She knew Santana's lips were over hers because she was suddenly sharing every inhale with her wife's every exhale. The chair backing bounced off the wall with every thrust.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, Santana's body slumped onto hers and the brunette rested her head right underneath's Brittany's chin. The blonde shut her eyes and pressed the softest of kisses to San's forehead. After she collected some air, she asked. "Do you think I got the job?"

Santana snorted into her lover's neck with a smile. "I think you got it after your second orgasm and my first."

"Good cause I did put a lot of effort into it."

"Oh I know you did, baby." Santana pressed a soft kiss to her wife's nape. "I think this was great practice for your real interview tomorrow."

"Yeah I think I'm going to nail it."

"I know you will, B. Just promise me you definitely won't do anything we practiced today. And-" Santana smirked. "I wouldn't wear the same outfit. I think this needs to go to the cleaners first."

Britt nodded and sighed contentedly holding Santana close to her chest. Her bright blue eyes scanned the interior of Santana's new office in the building her company had just bought out. It was the first office being renovated and she knew Kurt had been doing the interior design. "I love what Kurt's doing here."

"Oh shut it, B. The leather will look terrible."

"Yeah, but it definitely has some kinky possibilities."

Santana rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny that Brittany did have a point.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed some shameless smut for your holiday week. If you liked this, I have other one-shots for you to check out!**

**As for my **_**Sirens **_**readers, I am working on the next chapter and I appreciated all the lovely messages I received before Christmas. You guys are the best! :D I hope everyone has a great New Year celebrating! I will definitely be celebrating hard! ;)**


End file.
